


Cook For You

by rhetoricpeach



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Food, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, im hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricpeach/pseuds/rhetoricpeach
Summary: Sanji heeds Zoro's food requests.A simple food fic.*I do not own One Piece
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Cook For You

Sanji put on his apron, washed his hands, and rolled up his sleeves.

He retrieved the banneton from the pantry which contained the sourdough he had been proofing for the past few days. He gently placed it on the counter and stepped backward, crossing his arms in deep thought. All preparations were done, the dough had risen nicely, yeast had activated nicely, oven preheated and ready to bake. He made quite a large batch of dough, he can bake half as it is for some pasta dishes he had planned, they also have a good shelf life too, but what must he do with the other half? He hummed to himself in question. There were so many possibilities. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed when someone burst through the galley.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, Sanji!" Chopper beamed, the little reindeer handed him the graters and he smiled back at him.

"No problem, that was quite fast, you sure you're done with it?"

Chopper climbed up the stool and sat behind the counter. "Yup! There were a lot of herbs I had to shred but Zoro helped me! He's pretty strong so he did waaaay faster than I did, hehe."

Sanji quirked an eyebrow, "Hm, so that's why you asked for another one, huh?" he returned the graters back in their place and suddenly remembered his current dilemma.

"Hey, Chopper, what kind of bread filling do you like?" he asked.

"Asking for my opinion doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!" Doing his weird noodle dance. "Um, can you fill it with cotton candy?" his eyes sparkling with hope.

Sanji chuckled, as expected from the cotton candy lover. He could do it but it was extremely unhealthy and as the ship's coo-, er, chef, he is also responsible for what they put into their bodies. "Sorry, that I can't do, buuut," he said as soon as Chopper started pouting. "I can make some delicious cupcakes with cotton candy on top."

Chopper squealed and clapped his hands. "You're the best, Sanji!" Sanji smiled at him and started to divide the dough, so, mini cupcakes for snacks and maybe a pie for dessert tonight. Dinner was gonna be steak with a side of veggies with his homemade gravy. He decided with something heavy since they had a light lunch earlier. It better satisfy that damn rubber boy.

"Oh! Since you're asking for requests, while we were grating, Zoro said he wanted to eat vegetable soup!"

Hm? A request from the marimo? How rare. But which vegetable soup was he talking about? There are hundreds of kinds.

He crossed his arms, his forehead crinkling as he thought hard. He quickly grabbed one of his cooking journals and started skimming through it. He tried to recall all the soup dishes Zoro liked. It was a chef's duty to know the palate of the ones they are serving after all. "Was he more specific about it?"

"The one you cooked a while back, he said the tomato soup with vegetables?" Chopper tried but he was unsure. "Um, I think it was miningstone? I liked it too."

Sanji's eyes lit up and snapped his fingers, "Aha! Minestrone! It's minestrone!"

Chopper's mouth formed into a small 'o', "So that's what it's called! Minestrone!" he smiled.

"Good work, Chopper." Mosshead wants minestrone, huh.

"So is that gonna be dinner?"

Sanji hummed. He had already pre-planned dinner but if he was to add minestrone it wouldn't go well with the steak. The soup was hearty enough on its own. He had to make a few revisions.

"Yup, minestrone, some grilled sea king meat, a few slabs of steak to keep Luffy at bay, and for dessert, pie" he winked at him. "I want to surprise the marimo, Chopper, so I'd appreciate it if you keep this between us."

"Tee-hee, okay! You must love him a lot, Sanji! Oops! I have to mix the herbs before they dry out too much, thanks again!" Before Sanji could respond, he jumped off his seat and bolted to the door leaving Sanji red-faced in the galley.

After that, he set to work, and after removing the cupcakes to cool on a rack, he started to prepare for dinner. He gathered the ingredients from the pantry, chopped, sliced, and diced what needed to be. He set those aside and checked back on the cupcakes. He frosted and decorated them, not forgetting Chopper's request. He nodded proudly at his work. He'll serve Nami and Robin first who were lounging at the deck. He surveyed the area and concluded that the moss ball was probably in the crow's nest.

Long rubbery limbs wrapped around his torso and on instinct, he directed the tray as far away from Luffy's face. "Oooh! What's that Sanjiii? Smells good!"

"Argh! Get off me! They're cupcakes! There's some for everyone in the kitchen!" Luffy quickly untangled himself and ran towards his goal. The others followed him at a more normal pace.

After a chorus of 'thanks', he grabbed the ones he set aside for Zoro from the fridge and started to climb up. He could feel a few pairs of eyes staring at him but he didn't dare look back or he'd suffer the teasing expressions on his friend's faces. He sighed, _ah_ , the things he does for love.

He opened the hatch and there he was in his marimo gloriousness, he was shirtless, sat on the floor, his eyes closed in meditation. Sanji knocked on the floor three times and Zoro's single eye opened.

"Snack?" he offered.

Zoro nodded slowly and reached his arms out for the tray. Sanji huffed while he hoisted himself up. He handed him the tray and sat on the bench behind Zoro, opened a window, lighted a cigarette and took note of the cute flush that reached Zoro's ears as he stared at the three cupcakes which spelled out I-❤-U. A simple sign of his affection.

Sanji chuckled at him, who shoved one in his mouth and rapidly chewed. "Hey now, you're gonna choke at that rate." he blew out a cloud of smoke. Zoro ignored him and soon finished his snack, washing it down with water that he kept there. He killed his cigarette with a nearby ashtray and looked at Zoro who was now facing him.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered, a slight flush still on his face, his eyes staring at Sanji's shoes. "And, um, I-uh love you too..."

This was one of the greatest rewards.

Sanji smiled at him fondly, he shifted forward in his seat, reaching out to tilt his love's face up with a finger to his chin and leaned forward. They shared a small kiss which would've turned into more if not for his dinner duties.

He pressed a last kiss on Zoro's lips before he pulled away. "Sorry, have to cook dinner." he whispered apologetically.

"Dinner can wait. I'm sure with your skills, you can make it in time..." he leaned in and their lips met again and before he knew it, Zoro was on his lap.

"You manipulative marimo bastard," Zoro smirked and was about to capture his lips again but Sanji avoided the kiss attack and covered Zoro's mouth with his palms who looked at him in surprise.

He panted lightly, "If you let me go, I'll show you more of my _skills_ later." They stared at each other for a few seconds and soon Zoro groaned in defeat and removed himself from his lap.

"Dinner better be good then, _cook_." he sulked reaching for his weights to distract himself.

"Pfttt, you know it's always good, _marimo~_."

* * *

He scooped a ladleful of soup in a small saucer plate and tasted. He swallowed and started to laugh evilly while mixing the contents of the pot.

It was perfect!

The table was set with Franky and Brook's help and went to ring the bell for dinner. Everyone started taking their seats including his clueless marimo who stumbled in last. He set Zoro's bowl last and relished in the way his eyes widened slightly in recognition of what was before him then glancing at Chopper who was NOT at all giggling suspiciously at the other side of the table and at Sanji who was smiling innocently at him behind the counter. Everyone dug into their food and Sanji was happy to serve seconds to Zoro.

A few moments later everyone is groaning in contentment from their meal giving Sanji compliments which he gratefully took.

Zoro yawned and leaned back against his chair. He looked ready for a nap.

"Anyone want some more? Not you, Luffy!" he presented.

"I'm good, Sanji-kun, that was really delicious." Nami sighed and before Sanji could reply there was a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for dinner," Zoro murmured and headed to the door. He wasn't the type to display affection in front of the crew so Sanji was stunned. He was usually the one to initiate such things.

Sanji grabbed his arm, "B-but dessert, you haven't had any yet-" he stammered.

"Ehhhh? What's for dessert, Sanji! Dessert! Dessert! Dessert!" Luffy cheered with Usopp and Chopper.

"I'm good, cook. I'll get _my dessert_ later," he whispered and left.

Sanji blushed and was returned to reality with whines for dessert.

* * *

It was a few minutes before sunrise when another weight joined Sanji in his bed and jostled him awake. A strong arm wrapped around his hip and he felt a rush of hot air on his nape. He shifted to face Zoro and snuggled his face in the crook of his neck and slipped his hand under his shirt to stroke his back. He was always so warm.

"Mm, what do you want for breakfast?" he murmured. He didn't answer for a few seconds and just when Sanji was about to drift off to sleep again...

"Miso soup,"

Sanji snorted. "What's with you and soup these days?" he felt the other man shrug, "I like it and you're the one who asked, stupid. You don't have to do it just because I said so."

But Sanji wanted to. He'd do anything to show Zoro how much he loved him.

"Eh? But I want to. You fucking love my cooking." he grinned.

"It's average," he pinched his side.

"Ow!" he hissed.

"Average my ass," Sanji scoffed.

"Don't get mad," he kissed the top of his head which sent the butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Hmph, and for lunch?"

"What about curry?"

The blond yawned, "I guess that works," he did inventory the other night and they were still decently stocked.

"You better be on time for breakfast or else I won't listen to your requests anymore."

"Yeah yeah, and for _dessert_?" his hands wandering close to Sanji's ass.

"Fucker, you already had too much dessert last night, don't be greedy." His aching hips were proof.

Zoro grunted, "So stingy,"

"Shut up, you perverted marimo,"

"Wow, I'm the pervert now? It wasn't me who was begging to-"

"I said shut up!" Sanji hissed and hit Zoro's chin with his head.

"That hurt!"

"'Cuz you won't shut the fuck up!"

A moment of silence passed.

"Sorry," Sanji apologized. More silence.

"Give me a kiss then." Sanji groaned and lifted himself up on his elbows. He looked around and everyone was still sound asleep, he looked back at Zoro's face to see a smug smirk on his face. "You're such a cheeky bastard," he said before leaning and granting his wish.

They made out for a few minutes and Sanji could feel Zoro's growing arousal against his thigh before he pulled away and stuck his tongue at him.

"Gotta make breakfast," he sat up and swung his legs over the bed ignoring Zoro's complaints.

"Tease," he grunted, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Love you too, marimo. Prepare yourself for the best miso soup you'll ever taste."

After this, Sanji honored Zoro's requests a few times a week.

With extra dessert of course.

The way to a man's heart was through their stomach was the saying after all, and Zoro's was extremely _full_.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I wrote this when I was hungry. Have you guys ever had minestrone? I've always wanted to eat it. haha The new one piece nissin commercial about Ace is awesome :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated :)  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
